Brandon (TD:W)
Brandon is labeled the '''Heroic Guy '''and competed in Total Drama: Westside. Biography Brandon is the most popular and well liked person at school. He is known to be a hero because he saved a little baby in a stroller from a semi-truck. He signed up for Total Drama because he thought it was time for a good person to win. TD:W Episode 1: He arrived on the island happy and glad to see everyone but was called a suck-up by soon to be enemy Cody. In the first challenge he won his round defeating Daniel in the finals which earned him his respect. His team lost the challenge, but was safe from elimination. Episode 2: He made it to the final three in the challenge, but purposefully let go after Jordan promised an alliance with him. His team was safe once more even though they lost the challenge. However, he was backstabbed by Jordan when his friend Warren was voted out. Episode 3: He made it to the middle of this challenge eventually collapsing with exhaustion. His team almost won the challenge, but didn't and they were put up for elimination. He thought he was the one going home so he yelled to everyone that Cody was controlling them, which started the main conflict between the two. Jordan proved his loyalty by saving Brandon, but his alliance member Nathan was still eliminated. Episode 4: In the next challenge he beat Jordan and won a buffet for himself and his team member Zach. After Caleb exploded on everyone, it was a unanimous decision on who to get rid of. Episode 5: He was the first to wake up during the challenge but lost when he couldn't hang on to the side of the ship any longer. His team was put up for elimiantion again after Kris won the challenge and found out about his and Jordan's alliance. He was then cornered and voted out in 6-2 vote only having Daniel voting with him. k Episode 9: That morning, he and Jordan began to make remarks that made Cody feel uneasy and made him very paranoid, which is exactly what they wanted. In the challenge, he was paired up with Daniel and they both ended up winning immunity. However, his alliance member, Warren, was forced out of the game for punching Cody. Episode 10: Brandon continued to break down Cody's mental health. In the challenge, Brandon lost to Daniel in his round and did't win immunity. He was up for elimination with Cody. He was told that he was safe by Jordan, but he had a bad feeling. His was proven right, when he was voted out that night in a 3-2 vote, after Daniel switched his vote. As he boarded the balloon, he told everyone he had accomplished what he came back for, as everybody now saw the real Cody. Relationships '''Nathan, Warren & Zach- '''He is seen as the nicest person on the island by these three and made very good friends with them in the beginning until one by one they were voted out. '''Jordan- '''He made an alliance with him and put all his trust in him until he was backstabbed and voted out. Later on, he found out that Jordan was blackmailed into this and when he returned to the island, he started up their alliance again. '''Cody- '''Basically, these two are arch-enemies and despise each other. From the very first episode, they distrusted each other and all the way until the end they had a rivalry. Alliance(s) *Brandon-Nathan-Warren-Zach Alliance (Dissolved) *Brandon-Nathan-Warren 2nd Alliance (Dissolved) *Brandon-Jordan-Daniel Alliance Trivia *He also competed in Total Drama World Tour (Wiki Users Way). Category:Total Drama: Westside